Boruto Uzumaki! (tom)
Boruto Uzumaki! (うずまきボルト!!, Uzumaki Boruto!!) jest 1. tomem Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Rozdział 1 "Boruto Uzumaki!" (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) left|thumb|159xp|Zniszczony Monument Hokage. Po zniszczonej twarzy Naruto w Monumencie Hokage, Boruto staje twarzą w twarz z Kawakim. Z widokiem na zniszczone Konohagakure Kawaki deklaruje wiek shinobi. Przywiązując do uszkodzonego ochraniacza na czoło i aktywując dōjutsu, Boruto zauważa, że nadal jest shinobi i szarżuje na Kawakiego. Boruto wspomina swoją historię, od samego początku był obrażony shinobi, a dokładniej jego ojciec, który, jak sądził, nie zwracał wystarczającej uwagi na swoją rodzinę z powodu bycia Hokage. Boruto wspomina misję, do której przydzielono jego drużynę, łapiąc niedźwiedzia. Po zgłoszeniu się do Naruto Katasuke przerywa im, prosząc Naruto o zgodę na użycie Kote w nadchodzących egzaminach Chūnina, których Naruto zaprzecza. Później Katasuke zapewnia Boruto kody do swojej gry wideo i sugeruje, że egzaminy Chūnina będą sposobem na pokazanie Naruto, jak silny jest on. Gdzie indziej, Moegi przekazuje jej drużynie dokumenty wstępne na egzamin. right|thumb|159px|Sarada i Mitsuki próbują przekonać Boruto. Shikadai i Inojin nie są zbytnio podekscytowani tym pomysłem, co skłoniło ją do dostarczenia im listów od swoich matek, co szybko zmienia ich zdanie. Shikadai i Inojin spotykają się z Boruto, aby grać w gry wideo. Sarada i Mitsuki dołączają do nich, prosząc Boruto o udział w egzaminach Chūnina, ponieważ wymaga to trzech drużyn. Shikadai zauważa, że gra Boruto ma kody oszukiwać i wychodzi, wierząc, że zabawa w grę jest szlifowaniem dla doświadczenia. Sarada i Mitsuki wierzą, że przekonują Boruto do zdawania egzaminów, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości chce się udowodnić swojemu ojcu. Przerywają je Hinata i Himawari, którzy mają zakupy spożywcze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Himawari. Naruto dołącza do nich na przyjęcie, ale w ostatniej chwili Naruto upuszcza tort na podłogę, kiedy cienisty klon jest rozproszony, rozgniewany Boruto. Hinata próbuje obronić sytuację Naruto. Później, gdy dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi, Boruto wierzy, że to Naruto, ale w rzeczywistości jest to Sasuke, szukający Naruto. Hinata informuje go, że Naruto wciąż jest w biurze. Sasuke wręcza Naruto zwój z zamku Kaguyi, a obaj omawiają Boruto. Później Boruto próbuje zaatakować Sasuke, który bez trudu go unika. Pod wrażeniem Sasuke, Boruto prosi, aby być jego uczniem. Rozdział 2 "Początek Treningu!" (修行開始!!, Shūgyō Kaishi!!) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke spotyka Momoshikiego. Sasuke rozważa przyjęcie Boruto na swojego ucznia pod warunkiem, że wykona on Rasengan. Chłopiec odchodzi, pewien, że opanuje go w moment. Uchiha przypomina sobie swój raport dla Naruto, opisujący dwóch mężczyzn poszukujących zwoju Kaguyi, którzy prawdopodobnie należą do klanu Ōtsutsuki. Następnego dnia Boruto prosi Konohamaru, by nauczył go Rasengana. Ten z dumą zgadza się. W trakcie treningu, który chłopiec uważa za uciążliwy, obserwuje go Sarada. Wreszcie Uzumakiemu udaje się stworzyć Rasengan - chociaż jest on niewielkich rozmiarów, Boruto z zadowoleniem pokazuje go Sasuke. Mężczyzna jednakże stwierdza, że ciężko mu nazwać to Rasenganem. Blondyn wścieka się, po czym, odrzuciwszy Rasengan, ucieka. W tym samym czasie przybywa Sarada i mówi ojcu, że postąpił z Boruto zbyt surowo, a także zwraca uwagę na nietypowy zapał chłopca. Sasuke wyjawia jej, że planuje przyjąć syna przyjaciela na swojego ucznia, wskazując na zniszczenie drzewa. Boruto biegnie do Katasuke i wyjaśnia mu swój problem. Mężczyzna zaopatruje blondyna w Kote. Chłopiec postanawia wykorzystać urządzenie, by zaimponować Sasuke. Z pomocą ukrytego pod kurtką Kote, Boruto pokazuje Sasuke regularnego Rasengana. Chociaż Sasuke widzi przez oszustwo, nie komentuje i ostatecznie zgadza się wziąć Boruto na swego ucznia. right|thumb|159px|Momoshiki odpycha Bijūdamę Killera B. Boruto i Sasuke rozmawiają przy ognisku, a Boruto pyta Sasuke o słabości Naruto, choć Sasuke daje Boruto głębsze spojrzenie na Naruto. Później spotykają się Boruto, Sarada i Mitsuki, zamierzając wziąć udział w egzaminach Chūnina. Gdzie indziej, Momoshiki i Kinshiki pokonują Killer B, nawet obracając jego Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii i biorąc czakrę Gyūkiego. Obaj wykrywają mocniejszą czakrę niedaleko i zwracają uwagę na następny cel, Kuramę. Rozdział 3 "Początek Egzaminu na Chūnina!" (中忍試験開始!!, Chūnin Shiken Kaishi!!) left|thumb|159px|Rozpoczęcie Egzaminu na Chūnina. Gaara, Kankurō e o Time Shinki estavam a caminho de Konoha, viajando de trem para os Exames Chūnin. Shinki estava totalmente convicto que os três seriam vitoriosos e confiante que ninguém seria páreo para eles. Gaara diz a eles para descansarem bem. Em seu quarto, Metal Lee treina. Sasuke ensina shurikenjutsu para Boruto e como a defleção de suas shuriken pode ser usada para atingir alvos. Em sua casa, Boruto recorda das palavras de Katasuke sobre o Kote. Shikamaru e Sai administram a primeira fase do exame, a qual se tratava de uma questão de verdadeiro ou falso sobre uma série de livro. Quando ambas as respostas são reveladas como incorretas, todas as equipes caem em um fosso de tinta. As equipes que conseguiram evitar entrar em contato com a tinta foram qualificadas para a próxima fase. Shikamaru informa Naruto que a sua equipe qualificou-se e o aconselhou a parabenizar Boruto. Naruto envia um e-mail para Boruto e o mesmo não o dá valor. Quando Boruto fica insatisfeito com a avaliação de Sasuke sobre o seu shurikenjutsu, ele contesta, alegando que aquela era a especialidade de Sarada como uma Uchiha. Para redargui-lo, Sasuke cria numerosos clones das sombras, a especialidade de Naruto. Boruto conseguiu apenas criar quatro clones. right|thumb|159px|Boruto pokonuje swoich przeciwników. Na segunda fase do exame, as equipes tinham que proteger suas próprias bandeiras enquanto precisavam capturar a das equipes rivais. Os Times Moegi, Shinki e Yurui conseguem passar de fase. Boruto permanece protegendo a sua bandeira enquanto Sarada e Mitsuki avançavam. Boruto e seus clones enfrentam uma equipe de trigêmeos de Kiri, mas os trigêmeos também eram capazes de usar clones das sombras, superando Boruto em número. Mitsuki retorna para ajudar Boruto. Quando os trigêmeos estavam prestes a obter a bandeira, Boruto recorda o e-mail de parabenização de Naruto e recorre à utilização do Kote, usando Liberação de Água e Liberação de Relâmpago para derrotar os trigêmeos. Sarada utiliza o seu Sharingan para localizar a bandeira verdadeira em meio a outras ilusórias, garantindo a vitória a sua equipe. Um dos subordinados de Katasuke o informa que Boruto havia utilizado o Kote e que tinha sido gravado em vídeo. Historia Poboczna "Historia Poboczna: Droga w blasku księżyca w pełni" (ＮＡＲＵＴＯ―ナルト― 外伝 ～満ちた月が照らす道～, Naruto Gaiden: Michita Tsuki ga Terasu Michi) Na drugiej stronie okładki Wiele już lat upłynęło od wielkiej wojny shinobi. Dla osady w ukrytej w liściach nastała era pokoju. Boruto, syn Siódmego Hokage , prowadzi nudne i mobotonne życie w cieniu wielkiego ojca. Jeszcze nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak wielka katastrofa zbliża się ku osadzie... Oto początek legendy nowego pokolenia! Ciekawostki thumb|159px|Kolorowa ilustracja wykonana przez Masashi Kishimoto. * Niniejszy tom zawiera jednorazową mangę Naruto Gaiden: Droga Oświetlona Przez Pełnie Księżyca. * W tym tomie została wydana kolorowa ilustracja wykonana przez Masashi Kishimoto. Kategoria:Tomy